


A Week in 307

by unicyclehippo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt - Silas is in lockdown for a week and nobody is allowed to leave their dorm rooms and Carmilla ran out of blood and needs to feed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week in 307

"So…we have a bit of a problem." 

"You blew up the Lustig again?" Carmilla asked LaFontaine in the most miraculously bored tone she could muster. They spared her half a glance before racing to Laura. 

"So, I know taking on big bads is kind of a thing with us but umm," they backed away from Laura and ran back to peer out the window. They drew the curtains hurriedly. "We should stay inside this time."

"What?" Laura started to ask. But then the alarm began to blare and instructions were fed to the student body between the blaring sound. 

REMAIN IN YOUR ROOMS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE. MAKE AS LITTLE SOUND AS POSSIBLE. ALL IS WELL. REMAIN IN YOUR ROOMS. DO NOT TOUCH ANY ITEM THAT CONTAINS RADIOACTIVE MATERIAL. 

"That bit might be my fault," LaFontaine admitted. Carmilla snorted and turned the page in her book.

"Why am I not surprised?"

REMAIN IN YOUR ROOMS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE. ALL IS WELL. LOCKDOWN WILL COMMENCE IN TWO MINUTES. REMAIN IN YOUR ROOMS. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO LEAVE. LOCKDOWN WILL COMMENCE IN ONE MINUTE AND FORTY NINE SECONDS. REMAIN IN YOUR-

"Okay, so, I’m gonna go. I have to make sure Perr is okay." They paused at the door. "You’ll be okay?"

"Yeah, good, go." Laura shooed them out of her room - worry about Perry was etched on their face. "Check on Danny as well?" Laf saluted Laura and then they were gone. And the deadbolt was sliding into place in the next instant - something that no one did, it was just doing it, so Laura put it in her mental box of creepy shit that happens at Silas and she didn’t question it any further. 

"So." Laura turned to face Carmilla. "Do you think this means my assignment deadlines will be extended?"

/

Day One: seven pm. 

Rations - three boxes of cookies, two litres of grape soda, some actual grapes that Danny had probably snuck in at some point fearing for Laura’s blood sugar levels, and something that may have been Chinese takeout leftovers once upon a time but was wriggling a little and when it started threatening Laura, they decided that it had to go.

They chucked it out the window - Carmilla pushed up the window as far as it would go, straining against the force of the building, which seemed reluctant for anyone to go anywhere. Vampire strength was barely getting the job done and Carmilla told Laura through gritted teeth that “if you don’t throw it right now, cupcake, either the building is going to break or I am.” Laura tossed the box - it made a screaming sound as it fell - and Carmilla got to let go of the shaking window. It slammed down with almost angry force and from the way that it and the door trembled for the next twenty minutes, Silas Dorm 307 wasn’t too impressed by its occupants. 

"Umm, Carmilla?"

"What?" The vampire shook out her hands. They’d cramped a bit from the force she had used to open the window. 

"We might have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A bloody one?" Laura winced. "You kind of only have one blood bag left." She squished the bag and then lifted it out of the fridge door. "And it’s almost empty."

"I was going to top up tomorrow." Carmilla threw herself down on her bed. "One more reason why I shouldn’t procrastinate, huh?"

"Carmilla, I don’t think you’re listening. You don’t have any blood left and we don’t know how long we’re going to be stuck in here." Laura saw the change move over Carmilla’s face when she realised what that meant. Boredom turned to mild anxiety, which turned to heightened anxiety, and then resignation. 

"Scared that I’m going to attack you?"

"What? No!"

"It’s okay, you can say it. I’m the big bad broody vampire so of course I’m going to attack you given the chance. Whatever." She flung herself off her bed and into the bathroom.

"That’s not -" but the door was slammed in her face and Laura sighed. She could keep talking. Carmilla would hear her, she had vampire super hearing after all, but the whole slamming a door in her face meant that Laura was less inclined to be nice to her. Rude. "Fine. Go and sulk." She threw herself down in front of her computer and clicked, bringing it out of its sleep. 

GOOD AFTERNOON, his interface clacked in greeting.

"Hey JP," Laura said with a smile. "How are you?"

QUITE. WELL. THANK-YOU. 

"Any clue what’s going on out there?"

I’M AFRAID. NOT. MY APOLOGIES. 

"Let me know if you find something out?" JP beeped an affirmative - it was kind of hard to explain but Laura just knew that it was an affirmative and she didn’t really question it, and was that bad? Because she was supposed to be a journalist major and she was supposed to question stuff, right? And if she didn’t question things like how exactly a century old dude who had been absorbed into a library catalogue and was then digitalised made sounds through her computer that she understood as basic communication then was she going to be able to ask the right questions when it really mattered? She tapped her desk thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging. Whatever - so a computer guy-thing-person (?) could talk to her. No big deal. Compared to the other stuff she had seen, it really wasn’t that strange. She pulled up the chatroom that LaF had set up instead of worrying anymore about that. 

LaF: soooooo there was kinda an issue with something that happened in the bio labs

L: I’m guessing you had a little something to do with that?

LaF: i..may have obtained some unstable samples? but nothing that would have caused this reaction!! im looking into it

L: You do that. But while you do…we may have another problem.

LaF: what’s up?

L: Do you have any idea how long we’re going to be stuck in our rooms?

LaF: Hello Laura. This is Lola Perry now. LaFontaine allowed me to use her- the word backspaced almost as quickly as Perry had typed it - their computer. They are rather fascinated with something they are hiding in the bathroom, which I assume is contraband but I’d rather not know.

L: Hey Perr. Do you know how long we’ll be here?

LaF: Well, according to university protocol, the labs will be shut down in order for the control team to discover what exactly caused the reaction. Then quarantine will neutralise the threat. Clean up will follow and then protocol demands that a debrief is issued and then students will be allowed to resume their day-to-day activities. Questions?

L: Just one. How long?

LaF: Approximately a week.

Laura pursed her lips as she stared at the answer. A week. A week was seven days. And if she was remembering correctly, Carmilla had drunk the last of her blood early that morning. She never threw out the containers. Probably why she couldn’t be bothered to go top up. All the empty red stained bags in the fridge made it look like she had more (read: some) blood than she actually did. Which was none. Great.

L: Yeah that’s not great. 

LaF: Is there a problem? Perhaps as floor Don, I can assist?

L: Can you get some blood into our room? Because Carm is out.

D: WHAT

L: oh hey Danny

D: CARMILLA IS OUT OF BLOOD. WE ARE IN LOCKDOWN, HOLLIS. WHERE ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND BLOOD FOR HER? THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU??

L: Danny, relax. It’ll be fine - yeah it will cos i’ll get the cutie to tie me to a chair again. relax bigfoot. later sciencebro.

D: You'll be okay?

L: why, jolly red giant, are you worried about me?

D: NO

L: it'll be fine, red.

D: You’d better be, dead girl. Laura - about what you posted on twitter no. The lockdown does not mean that assignment deadlines are extended. Sorry. Oh - but they are now to be posted online instead of hardcopy so hey, that’s something. If you need help, message me?

“Dammit.” Laura scowled at the message. It wasn’t Danny’s fault that she still had to hand in her assignment…it was technically Laura’s fault because she was the one to sign up to the course in the first place but with vampire covens and last week’s uprising of the mermaids and then the library chewing up all the books she needed for her research, well. She wasn’t exactly on top of her work. 

L: Thanks anyway Danny. 

LaF: Carmilla, I assume you took over Laura’s message. I will do my best to try and have some blood supplied to your location. LaFontaine would like for me to tell you that they say ‘later crushes on literature nerds’

Carmilla tried to turn off the screen before Laura read the message but it was too late and the smaller girl was spinning around in her seat to grin up at the vampire. Of course, the grin slid off her face when she realised the position she was in, boxed in against the desk by Carmilla’s long pale toned really toned actually wow arms - focus Laura - and the dark haired girl looking down at her with intense eyes. 

"Any literature nerd in particular?" Laura asked. 

"Maybe. You should probably tie me to the chair again. We can play interrogation."

"Okay, well, I’m pretty sure that was supposed to be sexual-" Carmilla’s grin and quirked eyebrow told her that, "-but I’m not going to tie you up." Laura bit her lip. "Again. I’m still sorry about the first time."

"I’d do it myself but I can’t. Laura," Carmilla’s voice softened as it always did when she said her name. "It’s no big deal, okay?"

"Maybe not to you." It really was, they both knew that, but Carmilla would never admit that so Laura didn’t push. "But I don’t like it. I trust you."

Carmilla mumbled something as she turned away and Laura tried hard to think that she had said something other than ‘that would make one of us’ but she knew what she heard and it kept her glued to her seat for a few minutes as she thought. 

One the one hand, she trusted Carmilla. She knew that her roomate - girlfriend - kissing partner person wasn’t going to hurt her.

On the other hand, Carmilla didn’t want to hurt her, didn’t want to take the chance. Laura thought Carmilla might be afraid? Who was she kidding, of course Carmilla was afraid that she would slip up and hurt her and she wanted to be a good person - actually that last one was debatable because Carmilla definitely wasn’t one to help out or really be nice ever but being good and being nice were two different things so maybe she -

While Laura struggled with trying to understand what exactly was going on, her thoughts all jumbled, Carmilla knew exactly what she wanted. Or what she didn’t want. 

She didn’t want to be a monster. She was fine with drinking blood around Laura. She wasn’t fine with drinking Laura’s blood. Not if it came with screams and fear in her eyes and the sudden reveal that Carmilla was exactly the monster she knew deep inside that she was. The one that licked its lips when Laura walked past because the thump thump thump of her heartbeat was stronger the closer she was and when she was very close, when she was in Carmilla’s arms, it was all that she could hear and she and her monster knew what that sound meant. It meant the coppery tang of blood on her tongue and it meant life. Or the version of it that she knew now. 

"Carm?" The vampire looked up from the book she had blindly lifted in front of her face and saw her diminutive Laura with the coils of rope they’d used last time in her hands. "Will cut them but I think that I can still make it work." Laura’s eyes were soft and her voice careful and she settled onto Carmilla’s bed, legs folded underneath her. "I’m not afraid of you," she said. "But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or nervous so if this is what you want," she lifted the rope a little, "then I’ll do that for you."

Carmilla looked back down at her book for a few moments. Finally she nodded. “Thanks.” Her voice was low and gruff. Then she held out her hands with a wicked smile. “I’ve been bad, officer.”

/

Day Two: eleven pm.

Rations - two and a half boxes of cookies. One litre of grape soda. Grapes. 

"Carm, can you please stop?”

"I’m bored.”

"You’re the one who insisted on being tied to the chair!" Carmilla huffed and Laura sat up in her bed, running her hands through her hair and rubbing sleepy eyes with her knuckles. "Fine," she sighed. "What were you reading?"

"It’s in German."

"Well do you have any tv shows you’ve been watching?"

"No."

Laura shuffled over to her computer, turning the swivel chair Carmilla was tied to as she moved so that the vampire could follow her movements and also see the screen. 

"Have you seen Castle?"

"No."

Laura brightened. “Okay, move over,” she pushed lightly at the chair and the wheels carried Carmilla a few inches to the left. “I love this show.” She quickly tucked Carmilla’s blanket around the vampire, grabbed her own to drape around her shoulders as a cape to keep herself warm, and very carefully tucked her yellow pillow behind Carmilla’s neck. “Can I borrow that?” she asked, pulling Carmilla’s pillow onto her lap. Carmilla rolled her eyes and huffed but the faintest glint of teeth in the dark room that shadowed, hid all of Carmilla’s features, teeth lit by the computer screen, told Laura that the vampire was smiling. 

That worked out fine - they enjoyed watching the show together, Carmilla interrupted more than Laura would have suspected to make snide comments and yell at characters when they were about to get shot or fall into a trap - until Laura fell asleep and Carmilla was left staring at a blank computer screen. It wasn’t all bad though. The boredom was mind numbing but Laura was snoring very lightly and a strand of hair fluttered delicately with every breath. 

"Mm no, Carm," she muttered in her sleep. Carmilla watched her carefully. Was the desperate tone good desperate or bad desperate? "Carm," she breathed again. "No, please," a whimper then and Laura’s fingers gripped onto the mattress. "No please - Carmilla!”

And Carmilla was tearing out of the ropes and by Laura’s side in the next moment, sliding her hand into Laura’s and letting the girl fling herself into her arms. “Hey, Laura. Laura, Laura,” she soothed, “it’s okay.”

"I thought you were dead again," she said into Carmilla’s neck.

"I know. I’m sorry." Her hand swept up and down the smaller girl’s back. "But I’m fine. I’m right here."

"Please don’t leave again."

Carmilla dropped a kiss to Laura’s forehead and her eyes closed involuntarily as the smell of Laura - something sweet, something altogether pleasant and lovely and happy - overwhelmed her. “I won’t, love.” She froze. That nickname hadn’t been intentional. She pulled away slightly but Laura’s fingers tightened their hold on the front of her shirt and she stayed where she was, tensing in preparation for Laura to laugh it away and brush aside the declaration. But the girl said nothing and that was almost worse for a moment - rejection wasn’t pleasant - until Carmilla realised that the slow steady breaths meant that she had fallen asleep again. 

/

Day three: four am.

Rations - two and a half boxes of cookies. One litre of grape soda. Grapes.

Laura nuzzled into Carmilla’s side and slung her arm around her waist. Carmilla smiled. She ran her hand through Laura’s hair, slowly combing any sleep-formed knots out of the silky smooth strands, and then let her hand fall comfortably around her shoulders. 

/

Day three: two pm. 

Rations - two boxes of cookies. Less than a litre of grape soda. Less grapes. 

LaF: how r u 2 holding up? ive narrowed the causes of the lockdown to three experiments that were going on in the labs. 

L: were they yours nerd?

LaF: haha ur so funny carm. but surprisingly no. i mean, not surprisingly. bcos i wasn’t doing anything strange. at all. perfectly normal experiments. that's what i do. 

L: perry is there, isn’t she?

LaF: gtg

"What are you doing?" Laura bent over Carmilla’s shoulder and sped-read through the messages. "Does this mean that we’re going to get out soon?"

"In a couple of days. The science one says maybe three days."

"Well that’s less than four," Laura said brightly. Carmilla raised her eyebrows and Laura realised how silly that had sounded and blushed. "Obviously," she muttered. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Carmilla shrugged. 

"Can’t you do your transport thing? The black cloud? Or turn into your cat shape? Maybe if you weren’t in a human shape you could get out the door." Would that be a thing? Laura wondered whether Silas would detect Carmilla trying to sneak out of the room if she were in cat form. It was likely, given that she was enormous and could be terrifying but worth a try. Right?

"That takes energy, cupcake. And energy comes from blood. And blood would have to come from you. Which I’m not doing." She crossed her arms. "You’re going to have to tie me up again soon."

"I would but you destroyed the ropes last night when you busted out of them. Why did you do that, by the way?”

An image of Laura, crying alone in her bed, came to Carmilla and she shrugged. “I was bored. I went to get something to read.”

"Oh." Laura blinked. "Well, I don’t have any more rope but I do have duct tape."

"Great. Let me change into something that I don’t mind destroying later."

Carmilla took secret delight in giving Laura mild heart palpitations when she changed in front of the wardrobe instead of in the bathroom, just dropping her favourite shirt to the ground and god her muscles shifting gloriously underneath that perfect skin of hers and slipping those tight black sinful leather pants down her legs and - Laura groaned and flopped back onto her bed. 

"Problem, cutie?"

"No." Laura covered her tomato-red face with both hands. 

"Then I’m ready when you are." The words were purred into her ear and Laura yelped, jumping up. It would have ended in disaster if Carmilla had been human - foreheads knocking together, general pain - but she used her speed to return to her chair and hold out her hands. "Well? Tie me down and tell me to be good."

Laura sucked in a deep breath - it really wasn’t helpful for Carmilla to have a voice like that, it was really, really bad for her really because Laura found it hard to concentrate on things like breathing without conscious direction to actually do so. She may have strapped Carmilla a little tight to the chair - duct tape was oh so useful - but the vampire deserved it. 

/

Day four: five pm. 

Rations - three quarters of a box of closely guarded cookies. Grapes. 

"What are you doing?"

Laura barely even heard the question, tapping away at her keyboard. Her eyes flashed between the open document and the open chatroom. 

"Is that Danny? Why are you talking to her?"

"She is my TA, Carm," Laura answered her quietly, distracted. "I have to write this three thousand word essay on the shift of English literature from the Middle Ages to the Nineteenth Century and the library destroyed all the books I was going to use. Danny has three of the major sources so she's helping me out."

Carmilla scowled. "That's awfully nice of her."

Laura turned and fixed her with a narrow glare. "It is. And this is due in," she checked her watch, "six hours and thirty-four minutes so if you can't help, can you at least not distract me?"

"Hmph." Carmilla wriggled a little in her bonds. "You know, I have been to university many times. You think I never tried out literature?"

Laura paused in her typing. "Okay you can help. But you only get three cookies maximum because I know that's why you're offering and I'm a human with a human stomach and bare rations so I actually do need to eat them to survive. Deal?"

"Deal," she purred, and her gaze fixed on the suddenly rapid pumping of Laura's pulse in her neck. "What's your topic sentence?" The air of seduction she was going for was brought to a rapid halt when she read the jumble of an introduction that Laura had given her and she shook her head. "No. No way. You need to clearly state your designs for the essay and then back it up with proof. Start with this."

/

Day five: midnight.

Rations - half a box of cookies. Grapes. 

"There aren’t any more episodes, Carmilla. We’re all caught up."

The vampire grunted. “But I need to know what happens next. This isn’t fair.”

Laura nodded sympathetically. “Welcome to the life of a fan. You have to wait a whole week for an episode and then they leave you with another cliffhanger and then there’s another week and it goes on like that until there’s one last cliffhanger and a whole hiatus to wait out.”

Carmilla grumbled and frowned. “I don’t like it.” The annoyance sent a pang through her teeth - quell your annoyance with blood, some dark strange voice whispered enticingly in her head - and she swallowed the feeling. She closed her eyes tight and tilted her head to the side. “Laura, can you move away please?” The strain in her voice told Laura to do so immediately and the smaller girl retreated to her bed, sitting cross-legged and back against the wall. Carmilla let out her breath in a sigh. 

"You okay?" she asked.

"Hungry," was Carmilla’s grunted answer. "Don’t worry."

"Carmilla," Laura began but the dark, heated glare from her vampire stopped the words in her mouth. "Fine." She held up her hands in surrender. "But just know that I would prefer you actually ask for help than let yourself have another fit." Laura paled at the memory of turning and seeing the girl jerking in place, her teeth biting into her lower lip, the sunken sallow set to her face. "I didn’t like that."

"I have days left before that happens," Carmilla reassured her. "And I’m not going to drink from you."

"Carmilla, don’t be an idiot," Laura sighed. "You’re a vampire - I know that you drink blood.”

"It doesn’t mean that I have to drink your blood." Carmilla’s face closed off stubbornly and Laura had suddenly had enough. 

"I would rather you bite me than you hurting yourself and not letting me do anything to help you! I trust you - I know you, Carmilla, and you won’t hurt me. I get that you’re scared, I get that Elle-"

“Don’t talk about her.”

"Fine." Laura threw herself back against the wall and crossed her arms. She read furiously through her book for almost twenty minutes before the mulish set to her jaw relaxed and she looked hesitantly up at Carmilla. "Carm," she began. "Let me help you. It’s okay."

Carmilla swallowed thickly. Her mouth was watering at the thought of the blood pumping under Laura’s skin - she was so close - it wouldn’t take much she could just touch her teeth to Laura’s skin and press down so lightly - the skin would break and the taste would spill into her mouth hot and wet and delicious and it was so close. She groaned and threw her head back. 

"Carmilla." Laura stood and moved to her vampire’s side. "You look sick. You’re tired and uncomfortable and I don’t like you being tied to the chair. Actually, I hate it. Because the last time it happened I thought you were stealing girls and you got hurt and bad things just kept happening and-" her voice jumped a little in the tiniest sob and Carmilla looked up into Laura’s eyes. They were open and sad and scared and Carmilla was too weak to resist.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Laura grabbed the scissors from her desk and sliced across the duct tape on Carmilla’s wrists. She moved to work on her chest but she leant in and Carmilla couldn’t wait.

One hand slid up into Laura’s hair. Soft. She tangled her fingers there. The other hand touched her face oh so gently and tilted her chin to the side and she pulled Laura onto her lap, holding her between her body and the desk braced against Laura’s back. Keeping her in place. 

"It’ll hurt a little," she said, hot breath fanning out against Laura’s neck. 

"I know. Just do it, Carm." Laura’s hands came up to brush through dark curls. She smiled. Then gasped because pinpricks of pain began in her neck and it didn’t stop hurting, not at all, but then the sucking began and the growling rumbled through Carmilla’s chest and the sensation of being in her arms and having her mouth pressed insistently against her skin left Laura breathless and dizzy from more than just the blood loss. 

Finally, though really only after a few moments, Carmilla lapped a few final times at the small mark and pulled back. Laura’s eyes were still closed and her hands wrapped tightly - one in Carmilla’s hair, one in her shirt.

"You alright there, cupcake?" Carmilla asked. Her voice was a notch deeper than usual, huskier. She couldn’t help it. Natural biological reaction to getting pretty much everything she desired. Plus, Laura being so close and looking so debauched and delectable- lips slightly parted, eyes fluttered closed, neck streaked a touch with blood - meant that Carmilla was loath to move away. 

"Uh-huh. Do you need more?" Laura asked quietly, wavering in place, moving slightly closer to Carmilla and those sharp, sharp teeth of hers. 

"No. I’ll be fine for now." Careful fingers swept Laura’s hair behind her ears. "Let’s get you to bed, okay?"

"Okay." Laura snuggled into Carmilla’s chest when the vampire ripped herself free of her bonds and carried the smaller girl to her bed. "Carm?" she said, tired. "Stay with me?"

"Of course."

/

Day six: ten am. 

Rations - one cookie. 

Laura had been staring into the fridge for some time. There was something fascinating about the dull, warm light inside the fridge. She wondered if it was something Silas-strange or whether it was just that she associated the light with good things like food and it had made a good impression on her. 

"You okay there, cupcake?" Carmilla asked lazily, but her tone was slightly nervous. Laura realised that her fingers were stroking over the newest mark on her neck and she gave Carmilla a sweet smile. 

"I’m fine. I was just thinking."

Carmilla nodded and returned to her book. If Laura wanted to talk about it, she had learnt since she had begun as the girl’s roommate, she would. 

"Carmilla?" She got a grunt as a reply and took it as a sign to go on. "Do you miss Elle?"

Carmilla hesitated before she turned the page. “Sometimes. But she thought I was a monster so,” she shrugged. “Not really.”

"Do you wish you had done anything differently?"

Carmilla took longer to reply that time and Laura assumed that she was done talking. She nodded, smiled a little, and let the topic drop. Her computer and her assignments were calling to her anyway. 

"No," Carmilla said after some time. "Wouldn’t be here if I had."

Laura spun in her chair when she realised what Carmilla was referring to. “Here…at Silas?”

"With you," Carmilla corrected her, growling. God. The girl was hopeless. I know you aren’t doing it for me - goddammit. One day she would hand Laura the stars and moon and the silly girl would say the same thing. 

"Oh." Laura bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. 

"Elle was beautiful and lovely and kind. But she was used to her life and what she thought was possible and when she found out… The person she thought I was did not match up to the person I was revealed to be and she could not understand and did not want to. That was my fault," Carmilla said, with the usual heaping of guilt and self-loathing that accompanied her thoughts of Elle. But then she looked at Laura, who was on the edge of her seat and gripping with the effort of stopping herself from disagreeing, and the most careful of smiles spread across her lips and she heard Laura’s heart stutter for a moment as the human saw it. "What happened, happened." Carmilla shrugged. "And I will be forever glad that I met Elle, if only that it meant that somehow the world continued to turn and I was then able to meet you."

Laura throwing herself at Carmilla wasn’t the intent of that little speech but it turned out quite nicely she had to admit. But then there was very little thinking at all because Laura’s tackle meant that Carmilla was pressed down into the bed and her sweet Laura was kissing her and kissing her some more and neither of them heard when the lock disengaged and LaFontaine stepped into the room, rolled their eyes at the scene, left three bags of blood just inside the door, and left once more.

They had more important things to focus on. Like each other and how it could possibly be that kissing someone managed to make them feel like more than who they had been their whole lives - Carmilla, a sense of wonder because she was already old, so old, and had lived so many lives and felt so much and she thought that by now she should feel like dust and taste bitter and cold and she couldn’t quite fathom how this girl managed to make her feel like she had swallowed the sun - and Laura, so young, a sense of awe that there was this girl who she knew was strong and powerful and whose skin was soft and yielded beneath her touch and who looked up at her like she was bigger than all of her nineteen years and more important than any one person had any right to be.

They were free to go but they didn’t want to be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well - URL unicyclehippo - and feel free to send me more prompts if you would like. (I, personally, would love it.)


End file.
